Uma surpresa na Pascoa
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Sirem) Remus acordou e descobriu que Sirius não está em sua cama. Preocupado, o procura e o descobre em uma situação inusitada.


**Título:** Uma surpresa na Páscoa/ **Casal:** Sirius/Remus /

**Resumo:**(Sirem) Remus acordou e descobriu que Sirius não está em sua cama. Preocupado, o procura e o descobre em uma situação inusitada.

**Notas:**

**1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**UMA SURPRESA NA PÁSCOA**

Remus acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. A noite de ontem tinha sido maravilhosa. Sirius era um excelente amante, que realizava todos os desejos de Remus. Se virou na cama, pronto para abraçar Sirius, mas não o sentiu. Abriu os olhos e apalpou os lençóis do local onde seu namorado dormia. Estavam frios. Preocupado, afastou os lençóis e se ergueu. Colocou os pés no tapete fofo do quarto. Pegou no robe e o vestiu. Olhou para o criado mudo, onde estava sua varinha e pegou nela. Se dirigiu para a porta do quarto, a abriu e chamou:

-Pad? – Não ouviu resposta. Chamou de novo:

-Sirius, você está em casa? – Ninguém respondeu. De sobrolho franzido, começou a procurar pelas outras divisões. Espreitou em todos os quartos. Estavam vazios. Um sentimento ruim cresceu dentro de si. "_Onde você está, Padfoot?" _– Pensou Remus, preocupado. Estava espreitando no banheiro quando ouviu um barulho de algo se quebrando no andar de baixo. Agarrou a varinha com força e desceu as escadas devagar. Remus não sabia se estava um ladrão em casa. Respirou fundo e entrou na sala. O que viu, o deixou mudo de espanto. Sirius estava vestido com umas calças brancas e uma camiseta da mesma cor. Atrás dele, estavam ovos de chocolate de todos os tamanhos. Padfoot abriu os braços, deu um longo sorriso e exclamou:

-Páscoa feliz! – Remus saiu de seu transe e olhou para seu companheiro. Deu um passo em frente e perguntou, surpreendido:

-Isso tudo é para mim? – Sirius acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e fitou seu namorado, em expectativa. Remus sorriu e se atirou ao seu namorado, o abraçando fortemente e sendo correspondido.

-Obrigado. – Agradeceu, emocionado. Era raro lhe prepararem surpresas. Ainda mais sendo agradáveis. – Amei a surpresa.

Sirius sorriu e o beijou longamente. Remus correspondeu ao beijo, sentindo uma enorme felicidade dentro de si. Quando ficaram sem ar, se separaram. Remus se desgrudou de Sirius e foi ver os chocolates. Pegou em um ovo de chocolate e o desembrulhou. Disse, com um sorriso satisfeito:

-Obrigado, Pad. Cada dia que passa, você me surpreende cada vez mais. – E retirou um pedaço de chocolate, o comendo de seguida. Sirius sorriu maliciosamente e disse, sensualmente:

-Só que a surpresa ainda não acabou. – Remus olhou para Sirius, curioso. O animargo foi até Lupin e o guiou para o sofá. Com um aceno da varinha, colocou uma música sensual e, perante a expressão de espanto de Remus, começou a dançar sensualmente. Lentamente, com mágica, os botões da camiseta se despertaram, mostrando seu tronco definido. Os olhos de Remus escureceram de desejo e o lobisomem sentiu que estava ficando excitado. Sirius retirou a camiseta com um puxão. As calças foram descidas lentamente, mostrando uma sunga, vermelha. Inconscientemente, Remus se movimentou para a frente, fazendo com que Sirius desse um sorriso maroto. Se livrou das calças com um pontapé e mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado. Remus se levantou do sofá, não aguentando o desejo que o consumia por dentro. Agarrou o animargo pela cintura e se roçou sensualmente nele.

-Alguém está bem animado… - Começou Sirius, maliciosamente, mas Remus rosnou em resposta, o beijando com desejo. O animargo, com aceno da varinha, transfigurou o sofá em uma cama de casal. Remus parou de beijar seu companheiro e o empurrou para a cama. Retirou o roupão e se colocou em cima dele. O beijando lentamente, Remus acariciava o rosto de seu companheiro sem pressas. Sirius sorria, incapaz de esconder o agrado por ser acariciado dessa maneira. Lentamente, começou a descer para o pescoço e deu uma mordidela, sem o machucar. O animargo silvou em resposta e agarrou Remus pela cintura, o colocando abaixo de si. Começou por o beijar com paixão, seus lábios colados aos de Moony. Com uma mão, acariciava seu peito, fazendo com que Remus gemesse. Quando o ar ficou escasso, se separaram e o animargo mordiscou a orelha de Remus e, com pequenos beijos, seguiu para o pescoço. Moony espetou suas unhas nas costas de Sirius e impulsionou seu quadril para a frente. Sirius percebeu que seu companheiro já estava excitado. Desceu devagar até aos mamilos e os mordiscou um de cada vez. Remus ofegou e sua mão esquerda foi, inconscientemente, para o cabelo negro de seu amado, o agarrando com força. Sirius começou a tocar no corpo de seu amante até chegar ao membro dele, que já estava duro. O agarrou e o começou a acariciar. Remus começou a gemer e a impulsionar seu quadril para a frente. O animargo deu um sorrisinho maroto antes de abocanhar o membro de seu amante, fazendo com que seu companheiro gritasse:

-Sirius! – Sirius desceu por toda a extensão e voltou a subir, repetindo várias vezes os movimentos, cada vez mais depressa. Remus agarrou o lençol da cama com toda a força e sem se conter, começou a gemer.

-Sirius…mais! Hum…- Dizia Remus e o animargo agarrava os quadris de seu companheiro e aumentava o ritmo. Quando sentiu que iria gozar, Moony arqueou as costas e exclamou:

-Sirius! – Padfoot sentiu o gozo de seu companheiro em sua boca e o lambeu todo, tentando não deixar escapar nem uma gota. Remus respirou fudo, tentando normalizar a respiração e o animargo se ergueu e deitou sobre o corpo de Moony. Deram um beijo sensual e demorado, suas línguas se tocando harmoniosamente. Se abraçaram e Remus sentiu a ereção de seu companheiro. Sentiu uma onda de excitação o percorrendo e pediu:

-Sirius, me possua. – Sirius olhou para Remus e disse:

-Seus desejos são ordens. – Pegou na varinha, que estava no chão e acenou com a varinha, dizendo:

-_Accio_ lubrificante. – Um frasco veio diretamente para suas mãos. O abriu e colocou grande parte do conteúdo em sua mão. Levou a mão até á entrada de Remus e colocou um dedo pela fenda. Remus soltou um pequeno gemido e Sirius o beijou. As unhas de Remus se cravaram nas costas de seu namorado enquanto Sirius movia o dedo. Pouco depois, deixaram de se beijar e o animargo colocou outro dedo. Se observavam, sem quebrar o contato visual. Começou a se movimentar e Remus fechou os olhos, deixando escapar pequenos gemidos. Cravou as unhas com tanta violência, que Sirius soube que iria ficar com marcas. Mas não se importava. Vendo a expressão de puro prazer que seu namorado fazia, nada mais importava. Colocou um terceiro dedo e beijou o pescoço de Moony, o fazendo se arrepiar.

- Sirius – Gemeu Remus, se movimentado contra os dedos de seu namorado – Quero você agora. Me possua! – Gritou desesperado.

Sirius retirou os dedos de dentro de Moony e forçou sua entrada. Remus ergueu as pernas e as entrelaçou na cintura de Padfoot, o puxando para dentro de si. Ambos soltaram um gemido e permaneceram parados, ofegando. As pernas de Remus apertavam Sirius com força, enquanto se acostumava com a invasão.

-Te amo, Pad. – Sussurrou Remus.

-Eu também te amo, Moony. – Respondeu Sirius, também sussurrando.

Remus afrouxou a força das pernas e Sirius começou a se movimentar lentamente, fazendo com que ambos gemessem. Moony cravou as unhas nas costas de seu namorado quando Padfoot aumentou o ritmo das estocadas e começou a gemer.

-Pad, continua… - Pediu, jogando a cabeça para trás – Continua...

Sirius realizou o pedido de seu namorado, aumentando a velocidade das estocadas, atingindo a próstata de Remus. Moony sentiu que estava nas nuvens. O suor grudava os rostos dos dois, mas não era desconfortável. Isso não era importante. Cada um queria satisfazer o outro cada vez mais, não se importando com o resto.

-Sirius! – Gritou Remus, sentindo que estava chegando ao ápice – É agora! Eu vou gozar…eu quero te sentir…

Remus arqueou o corpo e fechou os olhos, soltando um grito de prazer, enquanto Sirius expelia sua essência dentro de si, soltando um grunhido de prazer. Moony também expeliu sua essência, completamente satisfeito. Fecharam os olhos por uns momentos, experimentando o prazer que emanava de seus corpos. Respiraram fundo e Sirius saiu de dentro de Lupin, se deitando a seu lado.

-Eu te amo, Moony. – Falou. Remus sorriu e disse:

-Eu também te amo, Pad. Amei a surpresa. – Sirius sorriu e fecharam os olhos, adormecendo de seguida.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! Aqui está mais uma fic. Espero que gostem. Reviews são sempre bem-vindas. Bjs :D


End file.
